coderpfandomcom-20200215-history
Code:Kit
Summary :Here's the basic information of this code in a nutshell. *All characters must be genetically correct and have a recorded genotype on their page. *Litters must be put up for approval and approved by an admin before pregnancy occurs. *The mothering cat's owner has choice of kitten's appearances and names. *Owners of parenting cats can only reserve one cat each from their litter. *Parenting cat owners can choose to reserve one kitten in their litter for somebody else. *All unreserved kittens are available to anybody on a first come first serve basis. *Kittens who are still unclaimed once they're 3 in-game months in age can either be killed off by one of the parenting cats' owners or made an NPC. *NPC litters can be put up for approval by leadership owners in the clan, though no description will be decided upon until adoption. *Kittens cannot be roleplayed until they're 1 in-game month old. Genetics :To be approved as a character at all, cats must be genetically correct and have their genotype, that is, their list of carried genes, placed on their page on their page with the template. More info on how to fill out your characters genotype can be seen on the template page :Characters' genotypes must be consistent with any of their known family's genotype. Genotypes for both owned and NPC characters should be approved by Project:Characters before any reproduction occurs. Litter approval :All litters, both of NPC and owned mothers, must be approved by an admin before pregnancy begins. Litters from owned mothers should be posted by the mother's owner. NPC litters should be posted by clan leadership. :Once up for approval, an admin will give the possibilities of how the kittens of the litter will look, after which the owner of the mothering cat can decide on the appearances and names. The admin same admin who gives appearance possibilities will give predictions on litter size and likeliness of survival of the kittens based on the season and health of the parents, though the results will ultimately be decided by the mother's owner. :After predictions are given for the litter, the mother's owner must reply with the decision on the outcome of the litter, including both the appearance and the fate of the kittens. Any mutations or disabilities should be included in this reply. If everything is in order, the admin will approve the request and the mother can become pregnant. :Litters mothered by an NPC will have no decided appearances or names, though the litter size will be chosen by the approving admin. Genetic possibilities will be given just the same, though the adopter of the kittens will be the one to decide the appearance out of these options. Adoption and reservation :Litters may be moved into the adoption phase after an admin's approval. Owners of the parenting cats may claim one of the kittens each if they wish. In litters of 4 or more kittens, one kitten may be reserved by the parents' owners for another user. :Remaining kittens are available for adoption to anybody. The first user to comment claiming the kitten will be the owner. No user can claim more than one kitten in a litter during their approval. If any kittens end up as NPC's, they can be adopted by anybody later in life, regardless of whether the user owns a littermate of the cat. :In litters of owned mothers, if any kittens aren't claimed by the time they reach 3 in-game months of age, the mother's owner then has the decision to either kill the kitten, or make them an NPC, leaving their fate in the hands of the leadership of the clan. :NPC litters have until the kittens reach 6 in-game months, rather than the usual 3. Any cats who are unclaimed at this age are either considered dead, or given a name and description and made into NPC apprentices by the clan leadership. Development :Queens are pregnant for roughly 3 in-game months. Some mothers move into the nursery immediately, and some wait for no more than 1 in-game month to move in. Exactly when the mother moves to the nursery is completely dependent on her character. :During and after birth, no male are usually let into the nursery, save for medicine cats. This includes mates and family. Queens have been known to attack unwelcome male clanmates if they enter the den. :Kittens must be 1 in-game month or older to be roleplayed. By this time, their eyes and ears would both be open, they would be starting to walk, they will start to be weaned soon, and they will soon be leaving the nursery for the first time. But users should keep in mind that kittens are still children at this age, and should be portrayed as such. They are not adults in smaller bodies, and their thoughts and actions would still be child-like until they're an apprentice. :Somewhere between the age of 1 and 3 in-game months, kittens will usually be introduced to live prey by their mother. The mother will go out and catch a relatively small piece of prey, such as a mouse, and leave it alive to take back to them. The kittens will get a chance to practice hunting at this stage, and get used to seeing live prey under the watch of their mother. Because of this, by the time they are apprenticed, they won't be a stranger to live prey, and will have a basic understanding of how to hunt, though mentors must help them improve their skills.